It Took 7 Years
by wherewillupoo
Summary: 75 oneshots about Lily and James. For the Aboard the Love Boat Challenge.
1. Eyes

Eyes

As James sat with Sirius, Remus, and that one kid who's name he couldn't quite remember, he couldn't help but smirk. This was how Hogwarts would be, he decided. He and his friends would rule, and the rest of the students would worship from afar, whishing they were aloud in that almighty clique. He'd walk around with his perfect girlfriend, who would be popular, and quiet, and do anything he asked. He wasn't quite sure what color her eyes would be, as long as they weren't green. That was, after all, a nasty _slytherin_ color-

"You'd better be in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" James asked, finally realizing there was other people in the compartment, "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James turned to Sirius, waiting for backup.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin."

"Blimey," James said, shocked, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break the tradition." and where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." At this point, the greasy haired kid made a noise. "Got a problem with that?" James asked, eyes narrowed.

"No," said the kid, sneering, "If you'd rather be brawny then brainy…"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as your neither?" asked Sirius, jumping to James' defense.

And then he saw her. The girl stood up and glared at him, her green eyes filled with loathing. She said something, but James missed it, seeing as he was still lost in her eyes. After she had walked out, he said in a daze, "Green."

"What mate?" asked Sirius, looking at him in confusion.

"She'll definitely have green eyes." he said more to himself then them. "And red hair."


	2. Vanilla Cake

a/n: This is my first story, so please review. I'll even take flames, 'cuz I want to improve.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a slice of vanilla cake.

Vanilla Cake

Lily had always loved vanilla cake. It was her favorite cake flavor, it was sweeter than chocolate, and not as healthy as strawberry. You could eat it with anything, and it never seemed to clash. Nobody could make it quite as well as the Hogwarts house-elves, who seemed to have mastered the delicate balance of light and balance. This of course, was her favorite part of dinner.

As she looked up from her dinner, she noticed that the desert of which she had been dreaming was gone. "WHERE IS ALL THE VANILLA CAKE?" she screamed, scaring all the other first years sitting near her.

Marlene McKinnon turned to Lily. "James Potter just took the last piece." she said surprised. "Don't you remember? He walked over, asked you out, you said no, then he took the cake."

Lily followed Marlene's eyes until she found James, who was in fact eating HER vanilla cake. James looked up at her and smirked.

"Alright Evans?" he asked, "Great cake huh?"

"POTTER! YOU STOLE MY CAKE!"

"I'm sorry. I haven't eaten it all yet, fancy a bite?"

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" screamed back Lily bitterly. Looking back at the cake she sighed. "Well, maybe just this once."


	3. Socks

a/n: in case anyone was wondering, the first 10 or so one shots will be about Lily and James in their fist year, then the next 10 will be second year, and so on and so forth.

Disclaimer: Look in "Vanilla Cake" and change the slice of cake to a pair of socks.

Socks

"MARLENE!" came a shrill scream.

Marlene McKinnon, who was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor looked down at her feet and gasped. Looking panicked, she ripped her socks off her feet, and looked around frantically.

"James!" she exclaimed, seeing him standing nearby with his friends, "Here!" She threw her balled up socks at James' head, and ran out the portrait hole.

"What just happened mate?" asked Sirius in surprise.

"No idea," said James in confusion. There were several loud stomps, and the lily Evans appeared at the foot of the staircase, looking angry.

"Where are my socks?" she said in a sweet voice. When no one responded, she began to throw a temper tantrum.

Peter squeaked, "Aren't they right here with James?" Despite his friends shushing and the "PETER SHUT UP!" from Sirius.

Lily looked over at James who was, in fact, holding the socks Marlene had given him.

"Potter!" said Lily angrily, before walking over and stealing her socks back. She snarled a few insults, and then walked haughtily back up the stairs.

"What was that about?" asked Remus curiously.

"You know Lily," said her friend Alice, "she can't have people touching her socks. She flips out and its actually quite funny."


End file.
